


Difficult

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been a dream; a dream full of heat, desire and the touch of another. Vivid images still filled his mind, surviving the shift from sleep to wakefulness that they themselves had caused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difficult

“Motochika…”

That was the word on Mitsuhide’s lips when he woke up. His own voice sounded breathy, warm; the lack of a title attached to his friend’s name adding an undeniable intimacy to the utterance. He raised a hand to his head, sighed quietly, and opened his eyes.

There had been a dream; a dream full of heat, desire and the touch of another. Vivid images still filled his mind, surviving the shift from sleep to wakefulness that they themselves had caused. Mitsuhide could see his friend Motochika hovering over him, fully bared and with a look of pure want on his face. Could picture the other man sinking lower, could almost feel the touch of his hand and tongue on that overwhelming ache down low.

He sat up and shook his head, trying to push those images away. It would do him no good to dwell on them, would it? Especially considering that the real Motochika was fast asleep on the other side of the tent, still deep in the world of dreams beneath his sheets.

Mitsuhide hesitated for a moment before pushing his own covers away and standing up. 

There was no escaping it. It was still dark outside, only the moon and the torches of the sentries watching the camp offering any form of light, but he needed to wash himself. The thought of doing that in the morning when questions might be asked would be mortifying, and besides…

Lying to Motochika was something he could not do. Not only did he dislike doing so, his dear friend of so many years knew him far too well. One look at the blush that would inevitably grace Mitsuhide’s cheeks in such a situation would give him an answer to what would be asked.

Mitsuhide glanced over at the sleeping form of Motochika and bit his lip slightly. Perhaps this attraction had always been there and the dreams had simply brought it to his attention. Now he could not miss it. Motochika’s incredible physique and sharp, attractive eyes, that deep and assertive voice, the reassuring grip of his strong hands…

…it was not a good time to have such thoughts. 

Eventually he would have to deal with his feelings, but not now. Not in the middle of the night, awoken by and marked with the evidence of his desire. Mitsuhide slipped out of the tent silently, hoping that he would not have to do so again in the future.

His beloved Motochika made everything so difficult.


End file.
